One Bullet Left
by Seraphobia
Summary: Lying broken on the beach after his final battle with Lucy, Bando prepares himself for death. But there is one person who is not willing to let him go. Set in the anime version during the final episode.


Author's Note: Once again, I do not own Elfen Lied, Lynn Okamoto does. This is a writing exercise done purely for personal enjoyment and not for any sort of monetary gain. So my tribute continues. The rating of this one has been raised to mature due to the level of course language I have used. I felt it appropriate as we ARE talking about Bando after all. The relationship between Bando and Mayu wasn't particularly developed in the anime but nonetheless there had still been a connection of sorts. And since the manga gave their relationship some face time, I thought it would be something to create that connection in the anime's canon. This is also because I am setting things up to eventually write a full on novel which will act as a sequel to the anime's story. Something I have already started working on, and am quite nervous about. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>"Fucking…bitch"<p>

Bando coughed up a mouthful of blood which drained down his face to the sand below. He was just glad this happened in full dark. Bleeding with the sun beating down on him would be so much worse than just waking up drunk on the beach. That actually wasn't so bad after the sixth time. He felt like he was going to die this time…such a fucking waste, he had hoped to at least clip the bitch with a bullet but there had been something savage in her eyes this time, something desperate and primal. As much as he hated her, he had found he respected what he saw in the wild eyes as she fought him relentlessly. She was like him, she just loved the feel of pulling the trigger, the thrill of destruction and the dark pride of the mosaic of damage done and blood spilled. The adrenaline rush of fighting for your life. Everything else felt like death, stagnation. Your whole life had to be about the hunt, and the kill, the moment when you raise the weapon, sight your target, and grip tightly the cold steel of the gun, readying for the shout of death to scream from the barrel. Nothing else came close. He laughed softly to himself, trying to shake off frustrated rage…that goddamn fucking whore.

"Just…wait….I'll…live through this….you'll…"

_See me again?_

_No chance, I'm fuckin dead. I know that…_

…_and thank god for it._

He could slow down now, and if he was honest with himself, he was glad. He was running on a high of violence and death for so long and now he was just damn tired. He laughed to himself when he remembered the things he said to Nana to provoke her into a killing mood. In truth, he was no different from those monsters. He was sure if he had those weird hands, no one would be safe…

…no, that wasn't true. He'd never use them, it wouldn't do for him. He loved the feel of a gun's recoil, and the satisfaction of a blade piercing flesh. He closed his fist around the handle of his Desert Eagle, the feel and the weight comforting him. He wanted to try and get up, but was afraid it would just cause him to bleed out faster, and he was actually enjoying the night. He'd grown fond of the beach, having spent so much time there. He supposed there were worse places he could have died. He closed his eyes, too much blood in them anyway, he couldn't see very well.

"Alright Lucy…you win. I'll see you in hell."

He lifted the gun with the remainder of his strength, and could tell by its weight that he was down to his last bullet.

_Heh…couldn't have planned my own death scene any better if I'd tried._

He placed the gun against his head and could think of no more fitting way to exit this world. The last murder he would commit would be his own, the final sensation being the pull of the trigger that always set his blood on fire. The rush of violence that always went straight to his head as the hammer slammed down on the bullet. Now it would happen literally.

"Don't do it…" a small voice spoke out of nowhere. His eyes flew open as he tried to focus his blurred gaze on the source of the noise.

"Get lost," he said roughly, "this isn't any of your damn business."

His eyes focused and he saw her, that girl…what was her name? "My" something….Mayu….ugh, un fucking believable.

"Didn't…I say not to show your fucking face again? What are you even doing here?"

"I was worried about Kouta and Nyuu…"

"LUCY! That bitch's name is Lucy!"

Visibly taken aback Mayu held her breath for a second, "Lucy then. I was worried about them and couldn't stay home anymore. I heard a lot of noises coming from here, I thought they might be here."

"Well too bad kid, I'm what you got, and I don't give a damn if you care about me so just take your ass back home, I've only got one bullet left in this gun and I'd hate to waste it on you."

_That's right, hate me. Just get out of here, you don't need to see this kid._

"You were hurt worse last time, you just need help, let me…"

"Look, FUCK you! I swear if I could stand up right now I'd beat your stupid ass within an inch of your life. GET FUCKING LOST!"

Why wasn't she reacting to his hostility? It was almost like…she was used to it, or had been accustomed to worse. He recalled that her cries when he hit her were only because of the sudden shock of pain. There had been no fear, or at least not as much as there should have been. What kind of little girl could take that without running away screaming?

"Why are you like this?" she said, tears in her voice.

"What?"

"_Not much of a man huh?"_

_No, I'm really not. I'm a monster, not a man._

"You know if you help me, I'm going to bury Lucy. You know that don't you kid?"

"I know."

"Then why!"

She shifted nervously, "I can't explain it…I just get this feeling that you can't ask or accept for anyone to care about what happens to you. I didn't think you'd really let me go that day I gave you back your number, it was all I could think to do. You were hurting me…"

He looked away from her. He'd done awful things and reveled in them, but it was easier when you didn't have to face the consequences. That's why he always made sure his targets were all the fucking way dead. He didn't believe in ghosts so only the living haunted you with memories of how much of a bastard you were. Graves were silent, just the way he liked his memories. Silent.

"…but you let me go."

"I told you, I don't like to be indebted to anyone. I was just making us even."

"I think it's more than that."

"Who fucking cares what you think?"

Mayu walked up to him and kneeled down, wiping blood off of him with a rag.

"Stop…don't need…don't…want…"

"My mother hated me you know. She said a lot of worse things to me than you do, and she meant every word. I know what it sounds like when someone means the hurtful things they say. I don't get that from you. You were rough with me, I can accept that…but my stepfather…," she swallowed and bit her lower lip, Bando thought he saw blood, "my stepfather raped me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're cruel, but it's different with you. I don't think you can help it, but you're not evil either. You wouldn't do that to me…would you?"

"If I said yes, would you fuck off?"

"Not a chance."

"Well maybe you should…"

A sudden sound interrupted them and they both turned to look. It was a S.A.T soldier, from the bridge team that had been wiped out. Running for his sorry ass life. He thought Lucy had killed them all to a man. Guess she was getting sloppy.

"Bando! You son of a bitch!"

He rolled his eyes, this fool was probably just pissed he got his ass royally kicked up there. He supposed if his situation were reversed, he'd want to take it out on someone that couldn't fight back.

"_Not much of a man huh?"_

_I'm sorry about that kid…_

The soldier pointed his gun at Bando, but Mayu threw herself over him.

"Move you stupid kid," the soldier barked, "this is all his goddamn fault. If he had done his fucking job from the start and not screwed around like he did, Lucy would already be dead, and this wouldn't have happened to us! All my friends are dead you bastard!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

_No, not for me damn you. Don't do this for me, I'm not worth it._

"Move your ass," Bando yelled, "stop acting like…"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Mayu screamed, tears falling from her face and onto Bando's. He heard the click of the soldier's gun as he chambered a round.

"Fine, I'll do you both. Orders are to kill any witnesses anyway, and Bando? We've ALL got specific orders to bring you in dead. Let me tell you motherfucker, I'm going to enjoy this. Maybe I'll start with your legs and work my way up. Right after I put one in the kid. You'll like that though I'm sure, I heard you were a sick fuck."

He felt Mayu cling to him tighter and against all reason, he reached a hand up and rested it against her back to hold her against him.

"Bando," she said in a shaky whisper, "some guy is giving me trouble…"

"Don't worry ki…don't worry Mayu. It's going to be alright."

He saw the soldier take aim and Bando shoved with his leg to whirl onto his side, bringing his gun arm up and holding onto Mayu with the other arm. She set her legs to brace him and he leaned on her for support as he leveled his weapon. He saw the soldier had been indexing. Big mistake, when you talk a big game about shooting to kill you don't hold yourself back with proper gun procedure bullshit. The soldier's finger had only just reached the trigger when Bando fired his last bullet. The soldier's head exploded in a cloud of blood and gore, dropping like a puppet with the strings cut. Bando smiled, the rush of the kill coursing through his veins again.

_Damn I'm good._

It was only then that he noticed Mayu was still holding onto him.

"Uh…hey kid?"

She didn't answer, but pulled back somewhat, their faces inches apart. Even in the dark, he could see her blushing furiously. Bando leaned back, putting more distance between them and shook his head.

"I don't get you."

The adrenaline rush gave him enough strength to stand up again, with Mayu steadying him. He retrieved his gun from the sand where he dropped it while he stood, then took the first aid pack the soldier had been carrying, along with a canteen of water.

"I'll be fine, I just need a quiet place I can patch myself up. Can't go to a hospital."

"I know a place," Mayu said sheepishly.

So they had walked down the beach until they reached the wharf that Mayu had taken shelter in for so long. The walk had been painstakingly slow due to Bando's injuries. He never missed a chance to complain loudly about being dragged off somewhere by a child. Mayu never responded to any of it, and merely led him along. He had to admit that once he reached her shelter, he felt much better. It was actually rather cozy after a fashion. If you liked sleeping on concrete with a rain tarp for a roof that retained rainwater from weeks prior which leaked on your face. Bando wasn't very picky though and the cool water running down his face felt good. He looked up to Mayu's expectant gaze.

"What do you want me to say? Thank you? You're out of your mind."

"You're welcome Bando."

He huffed and looked away from her. Stupid kid, it's not like he saved her ass because he wanted to. He was just in debt to her again for…

…she had…

"Damn you…" he said quietly.

"Don't worry Bando, we're even. You helped me out, and I found you this shelter, and I won't tell anyone you're here."

"You'd better not, don't think I won't find you and beat your ass into the ground." He tried to put some kind of menace behind the words, but they came out dull and forced. Judging by the look in her eyes, she knew it.

"How old are you anyway kid?"

"Fourteen."

"Jesus. You got one hell of a fucked up life. Parents hated your guts, your mother's old man stuck it to you more than her, and you're out here trying to make friends with a son of a bitch like me. I think you've got some serious issues."

"That makes two of us doesn't it?"

"Eat shit Mayu."

She was smiling at him, what was WITH this chick? "What are you so happy about huh?"

"You said my name instead of 'kid'. You called me 'Mayu' back there too."

"What of it?"

"I don't know…" Silence for a while after that. Mayu leaned up against some boxes, politely turned away as Bando began to disinfect and bandage his numerous wounds. He took a long drink from the soldier's canteen and stole glances at her periodically, finding he couldn't muster up the will to fake being spiteful anymore. It was like she was wearing him down somehow, it irritated him, yet…

_Thanks for sticking around kid…_

"Hey, Mayu…"

She looked at him, pulled out of her own reverie, "yes?"

"Don't you have somewhere to go? It's late as hell, and you've been thorough enough tonight. As long as you weren't fucking with me and you really won't tell anyone that I'm here, then I'll be fine."

She nodded and turned to leave, but stopped just before she turned the corner out of sight. She turned around to look at him.

"I'm glad you're going to be ok."

"Whatever…"

She smiled, and walked a few steps back towards him.

"I really don't get you Mayu."

"You're right you know, I'm not normal…not…right. I can sort of feel that. And I'm sure it's because of what you say. That I was…hurt…so bad. My new family has made things so much better for me, and I'm truly happy."

He felt like he was going to be ill, why did small children have to be so damn cutesy all the time?

"But it's not enough sometimes…I haven't told them what happened to me. I don't know if I ever could. And even if I did, how could they understand?"

"So you told me because I'm just as fucked up as you are huh?" He laughed, "good call I guess."

"I told you because I feel like you understand. And not in the way that you just know what to say, but that you make me feel normal. You don't treat me like a victim. I don't think I could stand that, I'd feel like it was happening all over again."

"Like I said girl, you're seriously fucked up."

She walked up to him and kneeled down, once again she was inches from him. Before he really knew what she was up to, she had placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. A girl testing the waters of womanhood because there was nothing chaste or innocent about that kiss.

_And I just sat here and let her do it…what's wrong with me?_

"I'll come see you again Bando, to make sure you're alright."

"I got by fine without you for this long."

"I'm not doing it for you…"

"_I'm not doing it for you kid…this is for me."_

"…I'm doing it for me."

The corner of his lips curved up in a smile despite himself.

"Fair enough…Mayu. Fair enough."

She turned to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Hold up kid," he fished around in his pocket and retrieved a crumpled piece of paper. This he shoved into her hand. As she held it up to read its contents, he saw tears start to form on her face.

"You can reach me anytime. If there's anyone giving you trouble just call me…I'll fuckin kill em for you."


End file.
